One way or another
by Arona-ME
Summary: The encounter of Shepard and Kai Leng on the Citadel ended not really with race on aero cars. Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a gift for my friend who likes Kai Leng in the books but was dissapointed of how BioWare spoiled him in Mass Effect 3. So I tried to keep his original character and add some spice between him and fem!Shepard (she's a bit crazy:) )

My big thanks to my beta on FFnet geekreader42, she really helped me a lot with the translation.

* * *

**One way or another**

When the image of the Illusive Man disappeared, Kai Leng silently swore and hit the accelerator. It was... painful. For the first time in ten years, his boss let him know directly that his best operative was outmatched. And not by just anyone but by Shepard herself. She was not only a traitor, but also a blot on Cerberus escutcheon. Billions of invested credits no longer worked for the benefit of human race.

Kai Leng could hardly call the task with the Council accomplished, but he vowed to do everything in his power to make that bitch's life a living hell.

The operative made a call on a confidential channel and heard the distorted voice of his agent in C-Sec.

"What happened? I can't speak for long, everyone is under suspicion now," a woman said angrily.

"Do you have any data about Shepard? Where she's going?"

"Wait a minute."

For a few moments the agent was silent, and Leng understood that she was looking for data on her terminal.

"A room in the Presidium Commons is reserved in her name until tomorrow morning. Now she's heading to Huerta Memorial Hospital. Alone. That's all I can tell."

"Thanks", he answered shortly and disconnected.

Getting to the Presidium Commons wasn't a problem. Such chaos and confusion reigned everywhere that Cerberus' operative could just walk slowly down the street and hardly anyone would notice. But, nevertheless, he decided not to risk it and undertook all precautionary measures to get there imperceptibly.

The room appeared quite usual: elegant, but practical furniture, a double bed, a bar counter that also served as a kitchen in the far corner, a bathroom, and a small piazza overlooking the area. Shepard's presence here was indicated only by a small bag at a door and N7 armor carelessly dumped on the floor. Leng involuntarily smiled. Shepard would be much more vulnerable without it. Suffering from an internal prick of curiosity, the operative unzipped the bag, opened it by one finger, as if it was disgusting, and glanced inside. There was only a precisely piled Alliance uniform and a case with toothpaste and a brush. Without showing any interest to other contents of Shepard's bag, Leng closed it and headed to the bar counter.

It was some kind of tradition for him - to have a bite in the apartments of his target. In such a way he started to feel more confident, and he liked the thought that the owner of the dwelling couldn't even imagine anything like this. Besides, today was a very hard day and the adrenaline rush made his hunger almost intolerable.  
Rummaging through the shelves, the operative, to his great pleasure, found out that someone attended to acquiring provisions, and he doubted that it was Shepard. Probably, it was one of the privileges of being a Spectre? Anyway, a few minutes later he took a seat at a small table, looking greedily at a bowl with his favorite cereal generously flooded by milk.

If Shepard went to hospital, he had half an hour at least to eat peacefully before he provided her a worthy welcome in her own room.

Taking a deep breath he smelled the sweetish aroma of the dish. Leng took a spoon and...

"Don't even think about it, you bastard. This time I have a bigger gun", he heard the already familiar voice and click of a thermal clip behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

My beta didn't finish her work on this story yet, but as I know some of you are eager to see what happened next. So I've decided to publish the next part, but please take note that it may contain many mistakes, so read it on your own risk. Or just wait then :))

* * *

First his thought was to set a barrier and attack, but if Shepard doesn't bluff then several point-blank shots from heavy pistol will nullify all his protection. The plan was desperate and bad. On the other hand, the operative thought, if she wanted to shoot him, she would do it already. And still he was torn apart by morbid curiosity about why she returned so early and how she managed to sneak up on him so silently. It would be very difficul even with tactical cloak skill which she managed perfectly.

Leng accurately lowered a spoon in a bowl with untouched food and lifted his hands slowly.  
"That's it, good boy. And now bind your hands behind a chair back", and plasma handcuffs fell on a table near him.  
The operative hesitated for a moment, but then obeyed. Shepard silently approached closer, ensured that his wrists are fixed properly and bypassed Leng in front without lowering her weapon. Moving aside a chair from a table she sat and carefully put the gun near herself.  
"And you are impudent cowboy, as I see. Or should I call you Mr. Shaolin? So you decided to have a dinner at my expense after all, hah?" a curve grin distorted her lips and she moved a bowl with cereal closer to herself.  
"I think, you already know my name", Leng answered, ignoring her causticity.  
"I don't give a shit about your name. The dead ones don't really need names", she answered and stirred slowly cereal, which already started to bulk up in milk. "So you came to kill me?"  
Shepard relaxed and crossed her legs and Leng just noticed that she was absolutely barefooted. The fingers of her feet were long and thin and he even would tell that they are beautiful if it was some other human woman on her place. But his thoughts rushed already in other direction and he slowly turned his head to a balcony door which appeared slightly opened. Now Leng understood, apparently, how Shepard managed to get into the room silently and unexpectedly.  
"You have returned too early", he didn't give the obvious answer on her question. "Is Huerta Hospital now closed for psychopaths?"  
Shepard burst out laughing silently, but it sounded quite ominously.  
"And are you always such a droll or it's just before you die?" and Leng's stomach shrinked plaintively, when she sent a spoon with appetizing contents in her mouth. "Not only "Cerberus" has the necessary communications in C-Sec. When you had looked for me I knew it in a few minutes. It was easy to guess that you'll come for me here."  
Leng swore mentally. Everything was ruined on the Citadel, even an agency network. And it's all because of the woman who sat before him now and sent a next spoon in her mouth. Leng swallowed a saliva and a knob of a rage risen in his throat at the same time.  
Shepard was silent for a few painful minutes. She didn't take eyes from the captive and continued to consume an appetizing dinner. After the next spoon she licked her lips and purred.  
"Oh, damn, it's tasty. Should buy some for the Normandy's supplies," she nodded approvingly and sent the next portion of cereal in her mouth, blissfully rolling her eyes.

Kai Leng tried to represent a lifeless dummy all this time, but haven't endured at last, sighed deeply and turned away to a window. All this situation rather started to irritate him already, so the plan was necessary. He could try to overturn a table with a blow of his foot and to seize the moment while Shepard will drag for a gun. He could unlock the handcuffs and then use an option with a barrier and sudden attack. And while he was busy with his thoughts, she started talking again.  
"Poor thing..." counterfeit sympathy reflected on Shepard's face. "I absolutely forgot that you got hungry so badly that didn't disdain to eat in my room."  
She raised and approached closer, moving up a bowl with remained cereal to him.  
"I am not a sadist, unlike your friends from "Cerberus". I don't torture people with hunger. Do you want some?"  
Leng kept silent and turned away again.  
"Such a proud one..." she seized him by a jaw and forced to turn to her again. She peered into blackness of his vizor for a few moments and then tore it off from Leng's face with one fast movement. The Cerberus operative blinked. "I hate when I can't see the eyes. Look at me!" she growled and shook his chin almost paifully.  
He opened his eyes. Black, shapely, not too dense eyebrows. Usual eye shape, slightly wider than Asians have, but less than Europeans'. Once hazel eyes were gleamed now by the same implants the Illusive Man had, which caused Leng's irises to seem amber. Instead of normal plaintive glands he had another implants flickered like the bluish pearls.

It was unusual for Leng to see without a vizor. He took if off just for hygienic procedures or sleeping. The device gave him night vision, improved aiming, sensors of motion and distance and ability to distinguish the biotic streams. Now, when he remained just with the almost usual human vision, he felt himself uncomfortablly. But behaviour of this madwoman Shepard forced him to forget about it quickly.  
She sat opposite to him on the edge of a table and put her bare feet on his hips, having moved forward and rested elbows against her knees.  
" Do you like to play with your prey?" she asked suddenly and passed almost to a half-whisper. "I do."  
"The word "prey" is applicable to hunters only. And you are a psychopath, whose place is in some "Cerberus" lab."  
"Wow... it's rough enough," Shepard grinned. "Nevertheless..." she took off her gaze from Leng and reached to a bowl, "as I said, I am not a sadist."  
A filled appetizingly smelling spoon appeared in front of the operative's lips. He turned away.  
"You want me to play a strict mammy?" a free Shepard's hand forced him to turn again. "Burp cloth, splodgy shirts, 'I will not eat this'... I'm sure, peices of cereal mixed with milk and saliva will look beautifully on your fashion armor."  
"Shepard, you're really sick," Leng screwed up his features, but opened his mouth obediently when the spoon persistently buried in his lips once again.  
Leng's stomach wambled gratefully, feeling a long-awaited portion of food, but Shepard didn't let her captive even chew properly and gave him the next full spoon.  
"That's it... It's a shame to die with empty stomach, right?" she murmured with satisfaction and decided not to stop.  
The third portion seemed superfluous and hardly been fit in Leng's mouth, why the dense drop of milk appeared in a corner of his lips and flew down slowly to his chin.  
Shepard watched the operative narrowing her lids while he chewed everything and sighed with a visible hope that this nightmare is over.  
"That's a good boy," she said and reached her fingers to his chin, brushing away a dairy drop. "And you have the beautiful lips. Well defined, sensual... It's a pity they belong to such a degenerate like you."  
For a few moments Leng looked at her and then started to laugh, bursting more and more. At last, he calmed down, cleared his throat and turned away to a window, lefting on his lips just a weak smile.  
Shepard was silent and stared at him interrogatively.  
"If you're planning to torture me further with the stories about your sexual fantasies, better shoot me right now, 'cause my mentality won't sustain it," he said.  
"All my sexual fantasies appeared deeply in the ass thanks to you, jerk," Shepard hissed and seized his chin with her strong fingers painfully turning to herself. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Today you killed my companion... my lover. And he was very... very good lover. Best of all I had," she moved forward and stopped only in a couple of inches from his face. She roughly draged out Leng's lip with her thumb, baring even teeth. The operative tried to discharge slightly, but she just steeled her grip and her nails pierced in his face skin making him to clench his teeth and take a sharp breath. Satisfied with his reaction, Shepard continued. "And when I'm not blowing off steam, I'm turning into very bad, malicious girl."  
"The Illusive Man was surely upset learning that some lizard wiped his dick with four billions Cerberus' credits," Leng answered indifferently.  
The sharp hit from the left almost took him unawares, but thanks to his excellent reaction the operative managed to turn his head so the contact caused a minimum harm. However, he had to admit that Shepard s hook was quite good, and a blood savour appeared in his mouth.  
Hardly Kai Leng came to senses, he felt a persevering contact in his groin. He hung his head slowly and saw that one Shepard's foot went down from his hip and took a place on his crotch, threateningly sneaking under a small armor plate and pressing through a firm, but thin fabric of his suit. He lifted the head again and shifted uncomfortablely on a chair.  
"I wonder, do you have the human balls or it's just another shock-proof implants?" Shepard inclined her head with curiosity and continued to investigate a new area by her toes.  
"Doesn't matter. It won't get worked up over you anyway," Leung parried, trying to keep a stone look, though feelings in his lower body part were little... disturbing.  
Shepard smiled indulgently.

She survived already her youthful complexes long ago, and severe life of a soldier made her attitude to such things as sexual attraction quite simple and blunt. Besides, she knew her worth. Despite the visible bright scars on her face and implants burning in her eyes with horrible sparks, it could be possible to call her even pretty. A bushy, black hair always laid down well with her habitual rather teenage hairstyle, well formed features, arched eyebrows, slightly hollow cheeks emphasized her high cheekbones, a widish mouth with accurately outlined lips... You could call her anybody, but not the ugly. And in a combination with athletic body, firm temper and huge popularity, she surely was in TOP-10 of the most desired women in a galaxy, along with movie stars and models.

"I hope you don't think that I will take you a word," she said, deepening her penetration by toes into Leng's groin. "Let's check it."  
He knew this game was unfair. None quantity of implants is not capable to kill the main instincts and reflexes in any person if only he doesn't become a completely thoughtless vegetable. He could despise and hate Shepard as much as he wished to, but sometimes the body preferred to make it's own choice, without answering on mind's persuasions.  
Leng closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to think of something distract. About his last conversation with the Illusive Man, how this game will start to bother him soon, and how precisely he will snap Shepard's neck, observing as red sparks in her pupils will die away, and how...  
Everything stopped for a moment and he opened his eyes, seeing as Shepard removed her N7 hoodie and remained in a black fitting military T-shirt and took a seat on Leng's knees faced to him.

Silly. Very silly.

"I will take from you what you took away from me today, you like it or not," she said and started to eye him from a close distance as if he was not a man but a thing. "I had a very bad day and someone will pay for this."  
"Do you always go after those who kill your friends?" Leng chuckled.  
"You talk too much for the "Cerberus" operative."  
Soft and damp Shepard's tongue touched his skin. She dragged it along his jaw line, took a detour on a chin and rose to his lips, licking them with fast, but persevering movement.  
In close up she seemed... different. It was like she emited some kind of energy, forcing to feel her power and to submit. The weaklings, of course. And also the freaks from other planets whom with she made a friendship so willingly and even fucked with. Just one this thought could force Leng to shudder with disgust, but right now everything was different. Her touchings were exciting, her body was so close to his and seemed so light and flexible, and this almost intangible scent of her hair whether her skin. In his opinion, a woman should smell like this. Just need to exclude an odour of smoke and war from her scent.

After her revival in "Lazarus" project Kai Leng began to consider Shepard an under-human. Not because of many implants she had, but rather because he always believed in only one death. He trusted the Illusive Man, he knew that Shepard was the excellent tool in "Cerberus" hands at a certain stage and, probably, even fulfilled the invested credits. But, nevertheless, he didn't consider her as the high-grade representative of human race. Now he felt on the lips a touch not of the heroine of a galaxy and not of the target whom he was going to eliminate half an hour ago. It was the most ordinary female before him who has lost a male and now was thirsting to couple with a winner. What an ironic victory of instincts over reason!  
He hesitated for a few moments, glancing into her eyes, but when her tongue drew the damp line along his lips again, the feeling in his groin which was a bit forgotten for the last months solved everything for him. He slighty moved towards her and seized her underlip by his mouth and pulled to himself, biting it by teeth. Shepard moaned under her breath and when he weakened the grasp of his teeth, she clung to his lips and slid her tongue deep into his mouth. Blood savour of still bleeding gum blended with Shepard's taste, and Leng felt a heartthrob.  
Her kiss was hot and exacting. She stuck greedy into him, embracing his neck with a strong grasp and pressing to herself. Her hips easily moved in time with movements of their tongues, and the operative became even hotter under his armor. For an instant Leng thought that Shepard imagines now someone another on his place, that's for sure, but it didn't matter anymore.

When her palm got where her foot fingers quite recently visited and she felt what she counted on, Leng decided that it is time to begin the game by his own rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard almost ceased to notice everything around her, lost her vigilance, closed her eyes and surrendered to the gushed feelings. Therefore it became a surprise for her when someone's hand pulled her hair with a strong grasp, forsing to break off a kiss.  
Another Leng's hand seized her wrist and now he victoriously looked at her.  
"Tsk-tsk," he shook his head. "What a carelessness and self-confidence, Shepard... Did you really think that these pity handcuffs will stop me? Or after ressurection your brain was moved to your vagina?"  
He expected to see a fright in her gaze or confusion at least, but there were only impudent, mad sparks flashed in her eyes. Perhaps exactly this way she looked when she took the reckless, but after all effective decisions?  
"Not really," she grinned without trying to escape his steel grip. "I just know when a he-dog approaches behind not just to bite."  
Leng blinked, narrowly looking at her. "Probably, that's why some people consider you the biggest bitch in a galaxy."  
She didn't manage to answer as sudden strong biotic throw threw her for a couple of meters back towards a bed. Shepard landed on it, hitting with a top of a head at hard headboard. But she quickly recovered after a blow and drew herself together, observing as Leng threw aside a table blocking his way along with her gun. Her hand reached to a bedside table, hoping to find any cold weapon, but it was also thrown to the opposite wall.  
"Shepard, are you going to change the rules of our game?" he slowly came closer to her, enjoying how she ended up driven into a corner. "Because I'm seriously thinking of giving you what you so insisted from me. And then everything between us will end, one way or another."  
"What do I see? Mr. Cold-blooded Douchebag flared up? Or you have a hard-on only when you think about killing anybody?"  
"You talk too much as for the biggest thorn in mankind flesh," he returned her courtesy and, stopping at a bed, began to remove his armor.  
Shepard decided to keep silent, resting on her elbows conveniently and watching a show.

Yes, he was fucking gorgeous. She couldn't deny it. And, probably, everything would be different if not these idiotic circumstances.

Shepard knew about Krios' illness and was ready for the inevitable. She never took a wow of love and eternal fidelity. It was the spiritual and physical union when two persons just found pleasure and peace in their relationship. And both of them always knew that once there will be another man in her life, who can't live without this mad in her own way, desperate woman.  
Probably, this man stood before her right now because when she saw him the first time a few hours ago, heard his voice, something disturbingly clicked inside her, warning that this person will play a notable part in her life. Her present carelessness concerning him could seem nonsense, but having learned that he was looking for her, the same gut feeling told Shepard that he is intrigued not less then her. Probably, he will become her death. Probably, she will kill him. But right now it was already a flame which was not easy to extinguish.

His hands could be called a piece of art: balanced interlacing of tight, sculptured muscles and artificial fibers. Bones of a forearm and palms were replaced by artificial ones and strengthened, giving an additional protection and ability of more powerful hits. Any athlete or elite Alliance marine could envy of his torso. And though there were no signs of implants in his chest, it was not necessary to doubt in physical possibilities of this body.  
Shepard continued to recline motionlessly on a bed and enjoyed the opened view, nodding approvingly. But she was intrigued even more in what remained hidden under the lower part of his clothes. However, undressed waist-deep, Leng waddled to the next upturned chair, lifted it up, put it opposite to a bed and took a seat, crossing his hands and feet.  
"What?" Shepard shrugged.  
"Your turn."  
"You don't want to help me?" Shepard lifted an eyebrow and sat down on a bed.  
"I'm sure, you will handle this perfectly by yourself."  
She frowned. "It's a bit strange, don't you think?"  
"No," he shrugged. "You didn't help me while I put a show in front of you. So go ahead... and slowly."  
"All right," she answered with defiant tone and stood up on her knees. He wanted a show - he'll recieve it.  
She slowly pulled up a T-shirt, revealing her flat, sculptured stomach, a slim waist and a breast dressed in a black satiny bra trimmed with laces. Flinging away a T-shirt aside, Shepard rose on a bed and turned back on Leng.  
It was completely silly. Being alone without any weapon with the professional killer, who wished to kill her for certain. Moreover she turned her back upon him. These moments could easily become her last ones, but adrenaline seething in her blood only urged her hazard.  
Finishing with a fastener of her pants, she slid her thumbs under the belt and pulled it down slowly. The pants clung to her, so she had to swing her hips a few times before the thick fabric slid off her buttocks, hardly covered with non-military underwear. She stood for a moment listening to sounds behind her back, but heard nothing. She began to bend slowly forward, lowering the pants along her shapely and strong legs. Suddenly Shepard heard some wiggle behind her and turned back without changing her position, seeing Leng on the same place with the same impenetrable face, but in a bit different pose. The happy grin slipped on her lips, and she straightened, freeing her ankles from the pants and thowing it toward a T-shirt with her right toe.

She knew how she looks like. A perfect blend of muscles and feminity, with bright impregnations of scars along her backbone. She loved her own body now much more than before the Normandy's crash, and all these scars only served her as a reminder of how expensive the second life is. Perhaps these scars could also frightened off someone, but not the one who was with her now. She was sure about it.  
Shepard didn't turn to him. Her hands slipped behind her back and coped with a bra fastener. Thin black straps fell down from naked shoulders, and a bra was thrown away to other clothes. Annoyed with the operative's silence and showing no reaction, she was already going to give him next mordancy, but when she opened a mouth and turned back, she jerked in surprise. Leng stood near a bed right behind her. Her unexpressed phrase turned into a sigh, and when the man's gaze slipped brassily over her almost naked body, she felt a wave of heat inside her.

Leng was obviously satisfied with a view and silently beckoned her with a finger to himself. Shepard grinned and took a step back, shakening the head. He appeared on a bed with one fast jump. Shepard stepped back again, smiling and drilling the operative with burning glance. Two more steps forward. One more step back and a wall behind her.  
"That's all," Leng said and stopped in a few inches from her, confirming the fact that there is no place further to go. "But I still don't understand, Shepard: you are either so reckless or so silly."  
"And which one would you prefer?" Shepard grinned.  
"None of it," he almost growled, and finished the phrase touching her lips with his and embracing her waist.

The world around rushed again head over heels. Tangles of bodies and tongues became even hotter now. But this time it's his tongue penetrated her mouth, and Shepard just tried to win the lost territory, but not too successfully. His hands slid along her back, and then Leng's palm cupped her breast, squeezing it. Without breaking a kiss, Shepard moaned and hasty began to cope with a fastener of his pants. Feeling her stumble, Leng decided to help her this time as the pressure under a firm fabric of his suit became painful already. Releasing himself from trousers and underwear at the same time, he intended to return his attention to Shepard with new eagerness, but she snatched him sharply down, laying him on a bed and pressing down his thorax with her palm.  
"I don't like to be hasty," she said, catching her breath. Convinced that Leng isn't going to resist, she stroke her hair up, turned around and looked over his body.

Well, her joke seemed to be only a joke: there was an absolutely normal hard cock instead of some mysterious implants. Shepard was going to make another mock about it, but she changed her mind after all. Sometimes it is better to keep silent, if you do not want to spoil everything. And she didn't intend to spoil for herself a presumably good sex.  
But Leng's feet were another matter. Well-formed muscles of his hips intertwined with the artificial sinews closer to a knee, leaving in calves; his knee cups were designed from a tenacious alloy, and his tibial bones most likely were also replaced and strengthened. There were no any skin sites on his feet, and Shepard assumed that they were completely artificial.  
"And you agreed for this willingly?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
He eyed her for a few moments with some bewilderment, and then pillowed his head on his hand and sighed.  
"You want to try a heart-to-heart discussion with me? Great. The best way to spoil everything."  
He tried to stand up, but she stopped him.  
"Relax... It's impossible to have a heart-to-heart talks with you," Shepard learned over his face, and her fingers wrapped around his flesh, which already started to lose it's hardness. "Because you don't have a heart."  
"That's good you understand it," he answered and drew her closer for a kiss.  
It needed only a few strokes to return a necessary condition to his member. Satisfied with the result, Shepard moved further and decided to pay attention to his testicles, playing with them carefully with her hand. The same moment she felt Leng's hand got under a fabric of her underwear. She knew she was too wet already. And when she felt as he grinned into a kiss, she felt herself awkward. But unpleasant emotion quickly passed. She doesn't give a damn of what Leng's thinking. She'll just take what she wants, for the sake of her own pleasure.  
Leng demandingly pulled the last element of her clothes down her hip, and she got rid of her panties by one hand. Shepard decided to take the initiative and bestride him. His palms cupped her breasts and he began to play with the nipples, twisting them between his fingers. Shepard moaned and arched her back, feeling a pleasant hot feeling in her belly. She slightly raised her hips, took his cock with her fingers and began to stroke his tip along her wet, gentle flesh. Rubbing it by a clitoris, she returned a tip to her entrance and back again. A clunch of Leng's fingers on her nipples strengthened, and Shepard bit her lip, swallowing a groan. She continued her game with his cock, teasing his tip, sliding it in herself almost completely, and then again caressing it only with her lower lips.  
At last, losing his patience, Leng exhaled deeply, seized an appropriate moment and grabing strong her waist entered her completely with one fast movement of his hips. Shepard gasped. She needed some time to get used to him, but Leng wasn't going to give it to her. Uprising, he started to penetrate into her, setting quite fast pace.  
But Shepard collected herself quickly. She seized the man by his wrists, tore off his hands from her waist and drove them behind his head, leaning forward and holding them there.  
"You're so impatient, Leng..." she said, rolling her hips smoothly and setting her own tempo.  
"My!" he parried. " Just to shove a dick into you was enough for you to call me by my name, instead of one of those idiotic nicknames. Old man Freud would be proud of you, Shepard."  
"You flatter yourself," she purred, moving her hips the way to get a deepest penetration. "Especially considering that your dick is not so special among the others so far."  
"And you're not the one to make a big effort for," Leng didn't become puzzled.  
Already familiar sparks flashed in her eyes and Shepard quickened her pace, moving now forward and mounting diligently on all his length. Soon enough she couldn't constrain the groans any more; she released Leng's wrists and straightened, throwing back her head and given to her feelings. Leng didn't stay idle and began to raise his hips towards her, holding her loins.  
Shepard almost cried out, when her body was flooded by a wave of pleasure; she jerked convulsively a several times and then limpened, lowering her hands on Leng's thorax and panting. He still was inside her and needed his own discharge.  
"So you prefer to be on top," Leng said. His breath almost didn't quickened, but a few sweat drops appeared on his forehead and temples.  
"Yes... I like... to have everything under control..." Shepard answered out of breath.  
"Probably, this is the only thing we are similar," he said, and one moment later she was already under him.  
He went down with several kisses to her neck and slightly bit her gentle skin, pulling a weak moan out from Shepard, and entered her again. Perhaps she would resist his rush if she wanted to. But she felt herself so good now and decided just to drift and take pleasure.

His thrusts couldn't be foreseen. Sometimes he quickened as if preparing for a coming orgasm, sometimes he stilled for a few seconds, plunging into her as deep as possible, and when she started to get used to this feeling, he left her sharply. It was unusual, and after some time Shepard felt a dizziness. She barely controled herself and her groans, her hands wandered thoughtlessly along his strong back, squeezed his buttocks, embraced him with her hips, trying to pull him even closer, and her swelled lips answered on his kisses and caressed his skin with passion.  
Shepard already lost a sense of time, muttering between her groans something which Leng heard as "more". At some moment he stopped and left her, overturning her compliant body on her stomach and raising her hips with a jerk to himself.  
The new angle of intrusion gave the new feelings, and Shepard felt that her second climax is close. For all this time Leng didn't utter any groan, and this irritated her slightly. Usually she got used to receive some reaction from her partner and to know when he takes his pleasure too, but now it was almost impossible. So all that she could is to relax and assume that Leng liked what he did.

His hands seized her waist, and his thrusts were slowed down, but became sharper and deeper. Each of them forced Shepard to moan and to crumple the sheets with her hands.  
"I...will remember forever this moment...Shepard..." his tense voice sounded suddenly.  
"Fuck you..." she groaned.  
He just laughed softly, but it was muffled by sounds of violent contacts of their hips.  
"I said... fuck you, Leng!" she cried out, feeling an approach af her climax.  
The loud, painful slap hit her ass, forsing Shepard to gasp in surprise. Her inner muscles shrinked from unexpected painful feeling, and her consciousness faded for some instants, spilling though her body the hot and cold streams of pleasure. At last, she recovered her sense and felt as Leng made some last chaotic thrusts, uttering a sound similar to a low groan.  
Feeling herself absolutely weak, Shepard turned over with effort on her back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"So what? No tricks, no cunnings? Really? You just leave? Or will return at night to cut off my throat while I'm asleep?"  
"Not today," he said, fitting his armor chest plate. "Your death can't help me anymore to perform my mission on the Citadel as it should be."  
Shepard chuckled.  
"Besides," he continued, limbering up his shoulders, "I'd like you to live for some time with a thought that you willingly fucked with one of the most entrusted "Cerberus" agents, and it's after you learned that he killed your lover with his own hands."  
The smile disappeared from Shepard's face , and she frowned, giving the operative a gimlet gaze. Put on a vizor, he turned to her.  
"Next time when you will interfere my plans or "Cerberus' ", I'll kill you. And believe me, Shepard, my hand won't falter."  
"As mine," she answered gloomy.  
"Ah yes..." he stopped in the doorway, remembered something. "Send my regards to Anderson. Tell him not to worry about my legs. They are better than ever."  
When the door was closed behind him, an oppressive silence fell over Shepard.

* * *

_And they lived happily ever after... Oh, wait... it was another story :))_

_Thanks for reading, guys. Hope you enjoyed it. And don't hate Kai Leng. He was just a little boy once who needed some care and kindness :) It's a pity that the Illusive Man was the only one who gave him that._


End file.
